The Void
by mrpadget
Summary: it starts off when matt and danielle (my own characters) find a portkey to the harry potter universe. very funny HH OCOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Here is another fanfic. It starts out in reality, but moves on to HP  
world. ( I picked the name Danielle half by arcanine a. k. a. hermione girl's story,  
the guardian, and half because I sit right next to her in my language  
class.  
  
The Void  
  
Matthew walked to the band hall of his school, feeling like he just wanted to go home and take a nap. He looked up when his name was called.  
  
"Matthew!" It was Danielle. She was Matthew's friend and had been so for the past year.  
  
He walked over to her and smiled. "Hi, Danielle."  
  
She smiled. "Well, Matt. I've just moved to a new apartment."  
  
His smile faded. "What?"  
  
"I need to know what bus I'm taking, so I've been asking around, seeing if there is anybody that lives where I do." she explained.  
  
"Well, I live at Park Shadows." Matt told her, hoping that that's where she lived.  
  
"So do I!" she exclaimed. "What apartment number?"  
  
"1433." he said.  
  
"Mine's 1413."  
  
"Wow. You live two floors below me."  
  
"Great! What bus do I take?" she inquired while she got her clarinet out from the slot that holds them.  
  
"Bus 56. Hang on, let me get my trumpet." Matt rushed over to the trumpets, found his own, and pulled it out. "Come on." He led Danielle out the door.  
  
"This way." Matt pointed to his right.  
  
He led her to an old bus and got on. He talked to the driver there and told him about Danielle.  
  
"You sit in seat five, miss," he told her.  
  
"Thank you." They sat down in the seat labeled '5'.  
  
They rode to their stop, and then got off.  
  
Danielle stopped when she saw the gate.  
  
She blushed. "Um, Matt?"  
  
"Huh?" he turned around.  
  
"I don't know how to open the gate to get through!" she muttered.  
  
Matt blinked. "It's easy. Just type in your apartment number."  
  
He typed in 1 – 4 – 3 – 3.  
  
The gate opened.  
  
"Here, I'll show you around." Matt showed Danielle the entire place.  
  
After they got to building #14, Matt looked at his watch.  
  
"Holy Cow!" he exclaimed. "Follow me!"  
  
He led her to her apartment, and then climbed up two stories to his own.  
  
Danielle headed to her own apartment. She had just set her things down when she heard a loud, piercing scream.  
  
'Matt!' she thought, and then rushed up two flights of stairs to number 1433.  
  
She went in, careful to avoid the school stuff that Matt had dropped. She screamed when she saw what was lying on the floor.  
  
'Oh, man. He's after him!' were the last thoughts that Danielle had thought before dropping into somebody's arms in a dead faint.  
  
* * *  
  
"Danielle. Wake up. Danielle!" Matthew was gently trying to shake her awake.  
  
"Hmmm. I'm trying to sleep." Danielle muttered.  
  
"Danielle! Now isn't the time to sleep!" Matthew reminded her.  
  
"Hmmm. Oh, was I asleep?" she asked, astonished.  
  
"Well, I heard the door open, went to see what it was, saw you and caught you when you fainted." He said.  
  
"Hang on. I need to see something." She went outside, and then screamed again.  
  
"What is it?" Matthew bounded outside.  
  
"The Dark Mark!" she screeched. She was pointing up. "Voldemort's sign!"  
  
"What the heck?" Matthew was very confused. He had never heard the name Voldemort before.  
  
"Follow me!" Breathless, she led him to his dad's closet. She opened it and kneeled at the corner. She whispered something, and a box appeared. She opened it and handed Matthew what was inside of it.  
  
He stared at the stick she had given him.  
  
"Say 'Lumos'." She instructed him.  
  
"Okay. Lumos!" Matt said.  
  
A beam of light burst out of his wand. Matt fainted and Danielle caught him. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Void Chapter 2  
  
When Matthew awoke, Danielle was carrying him in the middle of the forest that had just engulfed them.  
  
"Danielle?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Oh, good. You're awake." She said. She was walking – no, striding towards the middle of the forest.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" he questioned, a little more strongly.  
  
"Away." She answered shortly.  
  
"Okay, fine don't answer my questions." Matthew muttered under his breath.  
  
She stopped, thinking. Then she got an idea.  
  
"Um, Danielle? You could put me down now." Matthew intoned, blushing.  
  
"Oh, right." She had completely forgotten that he was in her arms. She blushed, herself. "Sorry, um..."  
  
He looked at her again.  
  
"Matt? You're so brave." Danielle started to cry. "If my parents died, I don't know what I'd do." She sniffed once or twice, and then threw her arms around Matthew and sobbed on his shoulder.[1]  
  
'Whoa. She's hugging me – hugging me? She's hugging me. What do I do?' were the thoughts going through his mind at the moment.  
  
He tried to look calm, but to no avail.  
  
He looked at the beautiful park that was overpowering them. Only one thing had ever competed with its beauty, and that was the girl in Matthew's arms.  
  
"What the..." he stared at a bluish shining sphere that was glowing on the table next to them.  
  
He picked it up.  
  
The next thing he felt was a weird sensation just behind his navel...  
  
"No! Put it down! That's a portkey!" Danielle had to scream in order to get heard by him.  
  
The last thing he saw was Danielle clinging onto him, and a strange, black – haired boy running towards them. ----------------------- [1] Matthew has always been a romantic at heart, but he had never had a girl hug him before, so he didn't know what to do. 


End file.
